


No Matter What

by Courtney_PT_fan



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_PT_fan/pseuds/Courtney_PT_fan
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	No Matter What

“Paul, we need to talk” Terese said as she headed towards the couch and sat on the opposite end to him. “There is no easy way to say this so I’m just going to put it bluntly. I can’t do this anymore, I want a div-“ 

His eyes very heavily welled up with tears Paul cut her off. “No Terese, don’t say it!” The tears now making their way down his cheeks “Why? Why on earth could you possibly want a divorce, I thought we were happy and in love. This house has become my home, OUR home with our family!” 

“I’m just so exhausted fixing the problems that you create with everyone! I fix a problem or set you up to fix it and you create another one just as fast and I can’t do it anymore. It’s just the same pattern, I juggle work, the kids, you and whatever you’ve done wrong and I’m just exhausted! I cannot do this anymore.” 

“Terese, you are the only person that has accepted me for my flaws and my strengths. But what, now you just can’t handle me anymore?” 

“No, no I can’t. I’m sorry. You can have the couch tonight, but I want you out of the house by the end of the week.” she stands up and heads towards the stairs 

“Terese please you can’t! Don’t do this please!” 

“Paul, Paul, Paul” he can hear Terese’s voice in an echo in his head. He’s startled as he opens his eyes, he can feel Terese’s hand on his chest shaking it in place. He moves his head frantically and looks around confused. He finally makes eye contact with his wife,

“Darling, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?” Terese asked him with a concerned tone 

He can feel her hand still in place on his chest, he put his hand on top of hers and felt the wedding ring on her finger. “ A dream?” He asked 

“Yes a dream, you were murmuring something but you sounded extremely upset. Are you okay? She replied still with a concerned tone. 

It was a dream he thought, well a nightmare. He took a big sigh or relief and the tension left his body as he relaxed himself. “Yes, yes I’m fine” he said with a big smile on his face. “I love you so much darling, you know this don’t you?”

Terese giggled a little, feeling a wave of relief knowing her husband was okay “Yes I do, I love you too.” 

He looked into her beautiful eyes that glowed from the moonlight coming in through the curtains over the window. He leaned forward and locked their lips together, Terese made a little noise. He loved it when she made the little noises when he kissed her. She felt Paul moving his head back down to the pillow, with their lips still locked Terese’s head followed. He moved his hand off hers and placed it on her waist and held her tightly to his body. His other hand at the back of her head, thumb just behind her ear. Terese loved being in her mans arms, she had moved the hand that was on her husbands chest to the same place he had his behind her head, thumb just behind his ear. Her other hand went to his chest... they knew as soon as they locked their lips they were going to make love. 

Paul gently opens his eyes and a smile forms on his face, he is spooned with his wife. His arm around her waist and fingers intertwined with hers. He moves his hand from hers and moves her hair off her shoulders and starts to kiss her shoulder, the crook of her neck (his place), and then just behind the bottom of her ear lobe. He can hear her making those little noises again. Terese turns her head to look at her husband who is smiling at her. 

“Good morning my beautiful Queen” 

“It’s a very good morning indeed” she says with a smile on her face. “Last night was amazing” 

“Indeed it was” he locks his lips with hers a couple of times before she pulls away and her face loses the smile and turns serious. 

“Hey listen, you had me quite worried last night, what were you dreaming about?” 

The smile disappears from his face and she gives him the same concerned look as she did last night. 

“Oh no nothing. Nothing for you to worry about darling” he was trying to sound convincing

“Mm nice try, spill it. You can’t have been that upset over nothing. What was it?” She said as she raised her eyebrows at him 

He knew he wouldn’t get away with it that easily “For me it was more of a nightmare than bad dream” he paused but spoke again before she had a chance to say anything. His eyes welling up with tears again “You told me you wanted a divorce” 

She was shocked “Why would I do that?” 

He managed to hold the tears back but one ran down his cheek “You told me you were exhausted fixing the problems I create with people and you couldn’t handle me anymore” 

Terese couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The look in her husbands eye was heart breaking. 

“Hey listen to me, I love you. Yes you creating problems with people is a pain but I will never give up on you. Ever. Do you understand?” She told him with a very serious tone of voice. 

“I love you too, I really do” he said with a shakey voice, this time not holding the tears back. 

She pulled him into her chest and hugged him tightly “I will never get exhausted and I will always be able to handle you darling. Just remember that. No matter what.” She told him with a reassuring tone of voice. 

He lifted his head off her chest and nodded. All he could think of to say was “Thank you darling” almost as if he was whispering. 

They both looked at each other only for a bout a minute or so just looking into each others eyes, they both knew what the next move was they just didn’t know who was going to make it. Paul couldn’t go any longer. He just had to... he moved his head closer and closer until their lips locked.


End file.
